


Pillowtalk

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Even the right-hand man himself needs to take a load off. Even if it means just a quick nightly chit chat.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pillowtalk

He was tired to say the very least. Simon had spent the last 4 days getting ready for a big run from sunrise to the late hours of the night. He, along with 5 other saviors, went to check out an abandoned store that a newly inducted savior knew about. The store, however, was huge and had at least 5 floors, which meant it would take all day to scavenge through. The group returned around midnight and Simon was ready for bed. He knew that the moment he stepped into his room that he was going to crash, so he used the shower in your infirmary.

He was walking slowly and groggily, every step making him more tired. He was silently praying that you were staying the night with him. If you were going to, you would already be in bed by this point. He made it to his room, opening the door and smiling when he saw you sitting stretched out on the bed with a book. You turned to look at him, smiling brightly;

“Hi, honey,” You greeted.

He groaned and stretched, you cringed at the sounds of his tired joints cracking;

“Hey, baby,” He responded as he immediately took off his boots and changed out of his clothes. Leaving just his boxers.

He immediately crawled into bed, kissing you with a hum before laying on top of you and resting his head on your chest. Something he only did when he was beyond the point of tired;

“You’re so warm,” He groaned, kissing your collarbone.

You set your book aside, laughing lightly;

“How was it?” You asked kissing the top of his head.

“Long. I’m so tired,” He said with a groan. 

“Do you want me to go back to my room tonight? So you can have your bed?” You offered kindly.

He was quick to answer;

“No, no, no,” He pleaded; “Please stay. I’m glad you’re here,” He said softly.

He would feel horrible if you left just because he was tired. Truth was, you wanted you there. You smiled, bringing a hand to his head and running it through his damp hair; 

“You already showered,” You stated.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I did. I used the infirmary one,” He admitted, “Better water pressure and it stays hot longer. I hope you don’t mind,”

“No, not at all,” You replied, looking down at him.

His eyes were closed and he could fall asleep at any moment, but he wanted to talk to you as long as possible;

“We found a bunch of stuff that was useful, but I swear this place is filled with a bunch of idiots,” He said; “It was like Richie and I were babysitting a bunch of 12-year-olds. Like, shit, I shouldn’t have to tell a grown ass man not to run around with a knife in his hand,” 

You laughed, only imagining what kind of things he had to go through and say. 

Your hand was rubbing up and down his back, the soft sensation causing a literal purr to come out of him;

“Oh, doll, if you keep that up I’m gonna pass out,” He said with a tired laugh.

“Then go to sleep, Si. You don’t have to stay awake,” You said still looking down at him. 

He countered you;

“But I feel bad I’ve been so-”

“Shh…” You said cutting him off, “Go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning, babe,” 

He sighed heavily, giving in to your plea. It was quiet for a few minutes and just when he was just about to fall asleep, he spoke;

“[Y/N]?” He asked sleepily. 

“Yeah?” You responded just above a whisper.

“You’re the single best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He said lowly. 

You couldn’t help but feel a rush of happiness wash over you. You loved him so much. He loved you. He still never failed to make you feel like the luckiest woman on the planet. 

He was fast asleep now, so you just pressed a soft kiss to his head and held him until you were right behind him.


End file.
